gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The LFG: November CI Party Invitation Rules
THE LFG: NOVEMBER CI PARTY INVITATION RULES Winners of a November CI Party Invitation will receive the opportunity to be illustrated and featured in November's Chance Item as an NPC, have an SDPlus doll of your avatar as they appear in the CI, and a 25-pack Advance Chance to anticipate your debut! WHAT DO I WIN? * An illustration of your avatar, adapted by a Gaia artist, as a party member in the November 2014 Chance Item. * An SDPlus doll of your avatar as an they appear in the November 2014 CI. There will be no additional doll poses outside of the dolls themselves. * Your character will be featured in the story of November’s CI! * A 25-pack of November's Advance Chance. * Bragging rights for being in a CI and getting your avatar illustrated by an official Gaia artist! WHAT ARE THE REQUIREMENTS? * Must be a Gaia avatar designed with Gaia items ONLY. * Your avatar and illustration must and will not include copyrighted materials, or poses that are abusive towards other users or staff members. * Your avatar must not, in the sole discretion of the Sponsor, contain any sexually explicit, profane, disparaging, libelous or other inappropriate content. * Your avatar must not, in the sole discretion of Sponsor, contain any commercial content that promotes any product or service. * The artist will interpret your avatar to fit into a character class of your choice. * You will not be shown a preview of your artwork or offered revisions before the CI launch. * You will not be able to select which artist creates your NPC artwork. However, you may suggest someone if you have a favorite Gaia artist. * After the CI is released, you will receive a high resolution image of your avatar NPC artwork. * Sponsor has full discretion to deny any design if sponsor feels it is not appropriate for Gaia Online and may also disallow certain shops from being eligible for selection. * Any other questions can be discussed through the email LFG-invite@gaiaonline.com HOW DO I REDEEM MY TICKET? * Please send an email to LFG-invite@gaiaonline.com with LFG Party Invitation in the subject line. You must confirm your attendance before November 1st, 2014. Any late applications will not be accepted. * You must enroll with your Gaia username with the account that contains the Invitation in its inventory. The ticket cannot be on the marketplace. Additional instructions and a short form will be emailed to you after your Party Invitation has been verified. * After November 1st, unclaimed November CI Party Invitations will no longer be redeemable. Invitations remaining in any user inventory after the deadline date will magically transform into a 25-pack advance chance. You must read these Official Rules before entering the LFG (the 'Promotion'). All entrants ('Entrants') agree to be bound by these LFG: November CI Party Invitation Official Rules (the 'Official Rules') posted by Gaia Interactive. (the ‘Sponsor’) How to Participate/Eligibility. Open an LFG Chance Item for a chance at receiving a November CI Party Invitation item which provides an opportunity to be a featured NPC in November 2014's Chance Item. By participating in the Promotion, Entrant agrees to abide by and be bound by these Official Rules and any decision Sponsor or its designees make regarding any matters relating to the Promotion. Entrants who do not comply with the Official Rules are not eligible to claim their ticket. All decisions made by Sponsor or its designees shall be final and binding. Sponsor reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future promotion conducted by Sponsor, and to prosecute to the fullest extent permitted by law, any Entrant who, in Sponsor's reasonable suspicion, tampers with any of Sponsor's sites, the entry process, the Promotion, acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner, violates these Official Rules or any other reason determined by the Sponsor. In the event of disqualification of a winner, Sponsor may replace the winner with the next runner-up at the sole discretion of the Sponsor. By participating in the Promotion, each Entrant grants to Sponsor a non-exclusive, worldwide, fully paid, royalty-free, perpetual, transferable, sublicensable, irrevocable license to reproduce, copy, display, transmit, perform, distribute, store, modify and otherwise use (including the right to make derivative works of) the entry, materials and information submitted on and in connection with the Gaia website, the Gaia store, Gaia products and services, and Gaia marketing collateral, in any form, medium or technology. By submitting any entry or accepting any prize, the winner assigns all right, title and interest in his or her entry to Sponsor. Each participating Entrant hereby waives his or her moral rights in any such entries, materials and information, and hereby warrants that any such entries, materials and information are original with Entrant and do not infringe upon the copyrights, trademarks, rights of privacy, publicity or other intellectual property or other rights of any person or entity. If the entry contains any material or elements that are not owned by Entrant and/or which are subject to the rights of third parties, Entrant represents he or she has obtained, prior to submission of the entry, any and all releases and consents necessary to permit use and exploitation of the entry by Sponsor in the manner set forth in the Official Rules without additional compensation, including, without limitation, likeness releases for any person whose name, and/or likeness appears in the entry. Each Entrant warrants that the entries, materials and information submitted do not contain information considered by Entrant's place of business or any other third party to be confidential, and that the entries, materials and information submitted do not violate or infringe the rights of any third parties or violate any laws or regulations. Each Entrant agrees that he or she shall have no recourse against Sponsor for any alleged or actual infringement or misappropriation of any proprietary right in an Entrant's entry. By participating in the Promotion, Entrant consents to Sponsor's use of his or her name, photograph and/or likeness, address, voice, and statements made by or attributed to him or her, in perpetuity, in any and all media now known or hereafter developed (including, without limitation, print, broadcast, and Internet), for all business purposes including advertising and promotional activities without additional compensation, notice or approval, unless prohibited by law. Sponsor reserves the right to changes these rules at any given time for any purpose without explanation. Prizes. Winner will have his or her avatar's likeness illustrated and featured in an upcoming Chance Item as an NPC. Notification of Winner. Winner may be attempted to be notified. Winner may be notified by email or Gaia personal message. Winner may be required to provide Sponsor with proof that he or she is the Authorized Account Holder of the email address associated with the winner. Disclaimer and Limit of Liability: GAIA MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANTS PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. GAIA SHALL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS, DAMAGE, COST, OR INJURY THAT ARISES FROM OR RELATES TO PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION, OR WINNING OR USE OF A PRIZE, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO: (I) LATE, LOST, DELAYED, DAMAGED, MISDIRECTED, INCOMPLETE, OR UNINTELLIGIBLE ENTRIES; (II) TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC, HARDWARE OR SOFTWARE PROGRAM, NETWORK, INTERNET, OR COMPUTER MALFUNCTIONS, FAILURES, VIRUSES OR DIFFICULTIES OF ANY KIND; (III) FAILED, INCOMPLETE, GARBLED, OR DELAYED COMPUTER TRANSMISSIONS; (IV) THE DOWNLOADING OF ANY MATERIAL IN CONNECTION WITH THIS PROMOTION; AND (V) ANY OTHER CONDITION THAT MAY CAUSE THE PROMOTION TO BE DISRUPTED OR CORRUPTED. GAIA RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES FOR ANY REASON, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE EVENT ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. Release: BY ENTERING THE PROMOTION, EACH ENTRANT RELEASES AND AGREES TO HOLD HARMLESS GAIA AND ITS PARENT COMPANIES, SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, DIRECTORS, OFFICERS, EMPLOYEES AND AGENTS FROM ANY LIABILITY WHATSOEVER FOR ANY CLAIMS, COSTS, LOSSES, OR DAMAGES OF ANY KIND (INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, THOSE RELATED TO PERSONAL INJURY, DEATH, DAMAGE TO PROPERTY, INFRINGEMENT OF PROPRIETARY RIGHTS, RIGHTS OF PUBLICITY OR PRIVACY OR DEFAMATION) ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH: (I) ENTERING THE PROMOTION; (II) ACCEPTANCE OR USE OF ANY PRIZE; AND (III) OTHERWISE ARISING OUT OF OR RELATING TO THE PROMOTION. Governing Law. The Promotion and the rights and obligations of Sponsor and Entrants will be governed by and controlled by the laws of the State of California, applicable to contracts made and performed therein without reference to the applicable choice of law provisions. All actions, proceedings or litigation relating hereto will be instituted and prosecuted solely within the State of California, Santa Clara County. The parties consent to the jurisdiction of the state courts of California and federal court located within such state and county with respect to any action, dispute or other matter pertaining to or arising out of the Promotion. Privacy. Entrant information submitted as part of the registration process will be collected in accordance with Sponsor's Privacy Policy, which can be found at http://www.gaiaonline.com/info/index.php?info=privacy. Sponsor. Sponsor of the Promotion is Gaia Interactive, Inc. ('Sponsor' or 'Gaia'), PO Box 612680, San Jose, CA 95161-2680. All questions regarding the Promotion should be directed by e-mail to LFG-invite@gaiaonline.com FAQ: Q. Where can I get a November CI Party Invitation? A. Invitations are only able to be won as a rare drop through the item LFG. Q. I won a November CI Party Invitation but don't want to be illustrated. May I give it to a friend or sell it on the marketplace? A. Yes, the Invitation is tradeable and sellable. Q. I won a November CI Party Invitation but I’m not yet ready to redeem it. I’d like to really think about my avatar. Can I wait? A. No, you must enroll by November 1st, 2014. Any late enrollments will not be accepted. Q. Do I get anything else if I win a November CI Party Invitation? A. Please refer to our Official Rules post above for further details. Q. Can I ask for a certain artist to illustrate me? A. You will not be able to select which artist creates your NPC artwork. However, you may suggest someone if you have a favorite Gaia artist. Q. Can I use an Animal avatar? A. Of course. Q. Can I use an OC instead of my avatar? A. Unfortunately your illustration must be based on a Gaia avatar using Gaia items. No written original characters will be permitted. Q. Can my illustration be wearing anything? A. Yes as long as the item exists on Gaia. We will be asking you for a screenshot of your avatar (or the avatar you would like made) that we will then use to interpret into a November CI party member. Category:Gaia Online policy